Timeline
A timeline for the franchise. Purple is for Season 1, Gold is for Season 2, Blue is for Season 3, Pink is for Season 4. 1817 May *'May 31st: '''Episode 17 takes place. June *'June 1st: Episode 17 takes place. 1948 August *'August 9th: '''The Alphamatrix is constructed. 1981 November *'November 21st: 'Darren Knightly is born. 1990 February *'February 18th: Josh Krazinski is born. 1992 November *'November 20th: '''Jamie is born. 1994 April *'April 23rd: Murphy Hollinder is born. July *'''July 6th: '''Sif Hunderson is born. August *'August 28th: '''Anna Donovan is born. 1995 January *'January 15th: 'Krystof Kahn is born. 2001 December *'December 10th: 'Sif Hunderson's father kills his mother and gets arrested for her murder, leaving Sif as an orphan. 2009 December *'December 14th: 'Sif Hunderson finds out that his uncle has passed away whilst in class. 2010 December *'December 9th: 'Sif Hunderson and Murphy Hollinder meet for the very first time. *'December 13th: 'Sif Hunderson and Murphy Hollinder talk about Derek's secret. *'December 15th: 'Sif Hunderson tells Chelsea Derek's secret. *'December 17th: 'Murphy Hollinder takes the blame for Derek's secret getting exposed. 2011 October *'October 21st: 'Sif Hunderson, Murphy Hollinder and Chelsea go to a high school party. Chelsea invites Sif Hunderson to a spin-the-bottle party. *'October 23rd: 'Sif Hunderson and Chelsea attend the spin-the-bottle party. Chelsea expresses that she shares no feelings towards Sif Hunderson, who goes to Murphy for comfort. 2016 April *'April 13th: Out of the Frying Pan takes place. *'April 14th:' Broadening Horizons takes place. *'April 19th:' Repent at Leisure takes place. *'April 20th:' Repent at Leisure takes place. *'April 20th:' Whistle in the Dark takes place. *'April 21st: '''Off The Deep End takes place. *'April 22nd: Off The Deep End takes place. *'April 23rd: '''Off The Deep End takes place. *'April 24th: 'OMA takes place. *'April 25th: 'OMA takes place. *'April 26th: 'OMA takes place. *'April 27th: 'OMA takes place. *'April 28th: 'OMA takes place. *'April 29th: 'OMA takes place. *'April 30th: 'OMA takes place. *'April 30th: 'Cross Swords takes place. May *'May 5th: Cross Swords takes place. *'May 6th: '''Cross Swords takes place. *'May 13th: Fear Itself takes place. *'''May 14th: Fear Itself takes place. *'May 16th:' Opening Up takes place. *'May 17th: '''Opening Up takes place. *'May 20th: Religious Truth takes place. *'May 21st: '''Religious Truth takes place. *'May 22nd: 'Age of Division takes place. *'May 23rd: 'Age of Division takes place. *'May 23rd: 'The Time takes place. *'May 24th: 'The Time takes place. *'May 24th: Spitting Image takes place. *'May 25th: '''Spitting Image takes place. *'May 26th:' Spitting Image takes place. *'May 27th:' Spitting Image takes place. *'May 30th: Ghost in the Machine takes place. *'''May 30th: Circle of Life takes place. *'May 31st: '''Into the Fire takes place. 2017 May *'May 31st: 'Episode 17 takes place. June *'June 1st: 'Episode 17 takes place. November *'November 2nd: '''Edward & Katie Munroe are born. 2036 This is the year Sierra, Abel Raymonde/Noah Donovan, Edward & Katie Munroe travel back in time to stop Barikan from occurring. Category:Timeline